1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication systems and to such systems employing a passive network, for example a passive optical network. Such passive networks control the operation of the network at the local exchange or head end for a number of customers.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
For telephone companies, optical fibres have the capacity to handle a range of services beyond telephony.
In the past, coaxial cable TV networks have, in the main, been used totally separately from the telephone network. It is now becoming clear that beyond the development of the switched-star network and improved advanced optical fibre technology, there is a need for a more flexible telephony based system with additional services provided.